1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making catalyst compositions of alkali metal halide-doped bivalent metal fluorides. The present invention also relates to a process for making fluorinated olefins with the catalyst compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (1234yf), a hydrofluoroolefin that exhibits low global warming potential, can be used in a variety of applications, for example, as a refrigerant, a blowing agent, a solvent, a cleaning agent, and a monomer for macromolecular compounds.
One process for making 1234yf entails the dehydrochlorination of 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoror-2-chloropropane (244bb). U.S. Provisional Application 60/958,468, filed Jul. 6, 2007, discloses a process for making 1234yf by dehydrochlorinating 244bb in the presence of catalysts of bivalent metal fluorides doped with alkali metal halides.
There is a need for commercially viable methods for preparing catalysts of bivalent metal fluorides doped with alkali metal halides.